Una Luz Musical
by Lunette Green
Summary: Puedes tener una vida feliz, amigos, cariño y helado. Repentinamente una extraña luz cambia todo, ¿Que ocurrira?
1. Perdido en el helado

Una luz musical

Muchos creemos que solo lo que vemos existe, pero no es así… Hay muchas cosas que para nosotros son irreales pero suelen ser mas verdaderas que nuestra propia existencia.

El joven paro de escribir y se estiro perezosamente en su asiento, pequeñas lagrimas causadas por el bostezo hicieron aparición en sus ojos y luego de relajarse un poco decidió levantarse e ir por un helado.

Bajo hacia el primer piso de su gran casa y camino hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador con la esperanza de encontrar helado…

-Maldición, no queda nada –El peliazul en una expresión lastimera solloza- ¿¡Que haré sin helado!?

-Ir a comprar a la tienda…-Contesto una infantil voz femenina.

-Rin ¡Acompáñame! Tal vez me desmaye en el camino por falta de helado, ¿Si?-El joven se acerca a Rin y le ruega de rodillas.

-Vale Kaito Oni-san, nunca cambiares ¿Eh? –La chica ayuda a Taito a levantarse y se dirige a buscar dinero.

-Rin, yo llevo dinero ¡No te preocupes! –Jala del brazo a Rin y salen corriendo a la tienda olvidando cerrar la puerta. (N/A: Se parecen a cierta persona OwO *Se indica a si misma*)

Entran a la tienda y van a la sección de productos congelados, Rin observa como Kaito babea al ver la variedad de helados que hay.

-Emmm… ¿Oni-san? –Pregunto la chica zarandeando levemente al peliazul para que este reaccionara.

-Helado… Fresa… Menta… Vainilla… -Así comenzó recitando todos los sabores de helado existentes.

-¡Reacciona de una vez! –Rin perdió la paciencia y lo abofeteo haciendo que el fanático de los helados despertara de su sueño.

-Ouch ¡Eso dolió! ¿¡Por que lo hiciste!? –Pregunto alterado.

-¡¡Llevabas mas de 10 minutos babeando!! Dios mió…-Grito una exasperada Rin intentando en vano calmarse.

-L-lo siento… ¡Vamos a elegir el helado será mejor!-Se acerco AUN mas a los helados y comenzó a dudar.

Mientras tanto Rin con su paciencia ya agotada tomo un helado de menta y arrastro de la bufanda a Kaito hacia la caja registradora para pagar.

-Uff, ya entiendo por que pasas comiendo helado, esta bufanda si que es calida.

-Hmmm, vamos a casa-El peliazul sin decir nada mas comenzó a caminar y Rin lo siguió.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejano.

-Ahhh, que descuidados son… ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejar la puerta abierta?-Refunfuña un joven rubio adentrándose en una casa. (N/A: Lo que daría yo por estar ahí ;w;)

Se quito los zapatos y los reemplazo por unas ligeras sandalias y fue camino al refrigerador, lo abrió y sonrió levemente:

-No hay helado, eso significa que Rin y Kaito fueron a comprar.

Luego de su breve monologo fue a la tienda y en el camino se topo con su hermana y su mejor amigo/enemigo, vio que iban muy juntos y bufo molesto. (N/A: El es muy celoso con su hermana)

-¡Hola Len! ¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunto una alegre Rin.

-Bien, hmp-Respondió de mala gana el chico.

-Te noto de mal humor Len, ¿Qué ocurre?-Luego de preguntar Kaito se apego mas a Rin, intentando cabrear aun mas a Len y consiguiéndolo.

-No me ocurre nada querido amigo-La cara de Len se podía comparar con un tomate, la furia lo había hecho ponerse rojo.

-Hmmm, ¿Es mi idea o noto un ambiente tenso aquí?-Comento Rin con inocencia.

-No hermanita, aquí estamos muuuuy bien ¿Cierto Kaito?-Pregunto Len pronunciando con aspereza el nombre de su mejor amigo/enemigo.

-Siiii, estamos muuuuuuuy bieeeen.

Luego de muchas miradas mortales (Len,), Divertidas (Kaito) e inocentes (Rin) los tres por fin se dirijeron a su hogar, Len tan competitivo como siempre desafió a Kaito para ver quien era mas rápido y así partieron.

-¡Esperen! ¡Onii-san y Onii-chan! Ufff-Rin apenas podía mantenerse corriendo a la velocidad de los otros dos, no vio una piedra y tropezó cayendo encima de Kaito y Len.

-Ouch, ¡Ten mas cuidado Rin!-Len regaño a su hermana sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

-Ehh, ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Kaito apuntando a una luz que hizo aparición repentinamente.

Cuando todos pusieron atención al extraño suceso, fueron absorbidos por la luz y…

FIN

Nota de autora: ¿Se lo creyeron? Ahahaha, mentira ¡Mañana lo continuo o quizás hoy ni idea! Con respecto a mi fic de Twilight no se si lo seguiré, tenia varios capítulos escritos pero me formatearon el pc y los perdí, se me quito el animo de escribir esa historia ù.u

Por cierto, este capitulo, no, mejor dicho este fic va dedicado para:

¡ayudame a encontrar un nick! *Aplausos*

Es porque ella me cae excelente y me motivo a subir esta historia, ¡lean las de ella o los ahogo con jugo de manzana :D!

Recuerden que esta manzana come Reviews, si no me dan me muero D:

¡Bye bye!

P.D: Perdonen mis faltas de HORRORgrafia pero me da lata revisar que este todo perfecto, lo se ¡Soy perezosa! =w=

P.D: El cap se habia cortado, joder!


	2. ¿Donde y cuando?

Capitulo 2. ¿Donde y cuando?

Luego de que la luz terminara Len, Rin y Kaito llegaran y quedaran aturdidos en el piso una extraña chica de pelo entre verde y celeste apareció.

-¿Ehh? ¿Como han llegado aquí? Pobrecillos…

-Ugh… ¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto Len aun con pajaritos revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

-Umm, en el mundo VOCALOID por supuesto –Sonríe amablemente la chica de largos cabellos

-¿M-mundo Voca que? –Pregunto extrañado.

-VO-CA-LOID –Sonrisa amable de nuevo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿¡Crees que soy tonto!? ¿¡A donde nos has traído!? ¡¡Secuestradora!! –Len comenzó a gritar como histérico y a agitar los brazos.

-N-no y-yo ¡¡no!! No los he secuestrado, ¡escúchame! No entiendo que ha ocurrido pero han llegado aquí, deberíamos ir a hablar con Meiko-sama…-Comento presurosamente la chica.

-No te creo, pero te seguiré y primero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto con curiosidad oculta.

-Miku Hatsune, pero solo dime Miku ¡Un gusto! –Luego de presentarse abraza efusivamente al chico.

-Aparte de secuestradora acosadora, que hermosa mezcla –Len intentando ocultar su sonrojo voltea la cara y habla sarcásticamente.

-¡Que no soy secuestradora! Humm, por cierto ¿Qué haremos con tus amigos? –Pregunta preocupada.

-Yo cargo al tipejo ese y tu a mi hermanita ¿Puedes?-Dice avanzando hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Kaito.

-¡Claro que puedo! Soy una chica fuerte –responde Miku muy segura de si misma intentando agarrar a Rin, pero en un mal movimiento cae al piso y encima de Rin.

-¡Violadora! Deja a mi hermana… Además si sigues cayéndote deberé llevarte a ti también en brazos…-Dice el chico exasperado dejando bruscamente a Kaito en el suelo e intentando levantar a Miku.

-Uggg, ¿Q-que ocurre? –La voz provenía de Rin que se había despertado con el golpe.

-¡Hermana! Digo, ¿Despertaste? –Len como siempre oculto su efusividad hacia Rin y la ayudo a levantarse junto a Miku.

-Umm, perdón por ser tan curiosa pero… ¿Tu quien eres? –Pregunta Rin mirando a Miku.

-Ah pues yo soy Miku, ¡Mucho gusto! –Responde alegre y dando un cariñoso abrazo a Rin.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana! –Grita Len mientras sus instintos asesinos despiertan.

Miku deja a Rin que miraba extrañada a Len, se acerca rápidamente al chico y le susurra:

-Eres celoso con tu hermana ¿He? ¡Que he encontrado tu punto débil! Kukuku, me dejaras abrazar a todos o les diré tu punto débil –La faceta tierna de Miku cambia a una faceta chantajista.

-T-tu en estos momentos te ves t-tan tenebrosa, p-pero acepto ¡Pero que conste que si dices algo no dejare que abraces a NADIE de mi grupo! –Responde Len enfadado por su error.

-Chicos, saben que hace ratito ya que Kaito despertó y ustedes seguían susurrándose cosas –Comenta Rin impaciente.

-¡Lo sentimos! – Se disculpan Len y Miku al unísono.

-Rin vamonos una esquinita juntos mientras estos dos conversan –Dice Kaito avanzando hacia Rin y abrazándola por atrás, como siempre intentando fastidiar a Len.

-¡Suelta a mi hermanaaaaaaaaaaa! –Len se abalanza sobre Kaito cayendo encima de el y golpeándolo despacio.

-Esto… ¿Por qué no mejor nos adelantamos Rin? Ellos tienen para rato con la pelea –Pregunta Miku que no se había movido de su lugar.

-Me parece bien, ¿Estos cuando maduraran? Ufff, vamonos ya –Responde Rin tomando del brazo a Miku mientras esta le indicaba a donde ir.

-¡No te acerques mas a mi hermana! –Grita Len.

En un rápido movimiento Kaito queda encima de Len y con una sonrisa picara le dice:

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que me acerque a ti? –Pregunta atrayendo el rostro de Len al suyo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¡Pedofilo!! –El rubio empuja a Kaito y se levanta.

-Que cruel que eres, malvado ¡Pero sabes que te yo te gusto! –Exclama kaito triunfante.

-En tus sueños, ¡hey! ¿Dónde están las chicas? –Pregunta len mirando hacia los lados.

-Se nos han adelantado, allá veo sus siluetas ¡Debemos alcanzarlas! –Luego de decir eso Kaito toma del brazo a Len y juntos corren hacia Rin y Miku.

-¡Es…peren! –Exclama Len sin aliento.

-¿Uh? Vaya, así que pararon de pelear ¡Maduren de una vez! Esta bien que las chicas maduren antes que los hombres pero esto es demasiado –Dice Rin cansada.

-Mejor sigamos nuestro camino, Meiko-sama debe estar esperándonos –Dice Miku, avanzando.

-Es verdad, pero por cierto ¿Quién es esa tal Meiko-sama? –Agrega y pregunta Rin mientras sigue a Miku.

-Eso mismo me he estado preguntando, ¿Quién es? –Dice Len mientras avanza junto a Kaito que lo miraba con cara divertida- ¿Y tu que me miras? –Pregunta el rubio enfadado.

-Tus gestos son graciosos pequeñín –Comenta Kaito divertido.

-Cállate, viejo –Responde Len altaneramente.

-Ya no discutan por favor… -Murmura Miku algo cansada- Meiko-sama es mi senpai en este lugar ¡Apuesto que les caerá muy bien! –Exclama orgullosa de Meiko-sama.

-Si, si lo que tu digas- Susurra Len en tono cansino mientras siguen caminando hasta llegar a unas puertas gigantescas- ¿¡Que demonios es esto!? –Pregunta asombrado ante la magnificencia del portón.

-Esta es la entrada a mi mundo –Contesta Miku mientras una luz sale de su micrófono y se dirige rápidamente al cerrojo de las puertas abriéndolas casi mágicamente.

-Si, definitivamente estoy viendo demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción y fantasía- Dice Kaito refregándose los ojos para ver si todo era real.

-Si estamos viendo todas estas cosas a causa de las películas, creo que yo también he visto muchas… -Murmura Len incrédulo ante lo que ocurría.

-Si quieres yo puedo comprobar si esto es un sueño- Dice Rin maliciosamente acercándose a su hermano con un puño alzado.

-¡N..no gracias! –Exclama Len escondiéndose detrás de Kaito.

-En vez de estar ahí discutiendo entremos- Dice Miku mientras avanza hacia dentro.

-Miku-san tiene razón- Dice Rin corriendo hacia Miku rápidamente y alcanzándola.

-Ok ok, gracias por esperarnos- Reprocha Len corriendo seguido por Kaito.

Al entrar Rin, Len y Kaito quedaron maravillados con los colores, figuras y luces del lugar mientras Miku simplemente sonreía, ya se había acostumbrado a la belleza de ese sector.

-¡Esto es hermosísimo! –Exclama Rin anonadada mientras intenta grabar en su mente todo lo que esta presenciando.

Len estaba por responder pero escucha unos pasos y voltea para ver a una exuberante mujer de cabellos castaños y vestimenta roja, Miku la observa emocionada y corre hacia ella gritando:

-¡Meiko-sama! –La abraza como una niña lo haría a su madre.

-Miku-chan ¿Trajiste amigos? –Pregunta la mujer en tono maternal.

-No los traje yo, pero de alguna misteriosa forma llegaron aquí- Contesta la peliceleste pensativa.

Mientras las dos conversaban Rin, Len y Kaito se sentían ignorados así que decidieron caminar por el lugar desapareciendo de la vista de las otras.

-Miku-chan… -Susurra Meiko en tono preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre Meiko-sama? –Pregunta Miku aun abrazada a la mujer.

-¿A dónde fueron tus amigos?

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Exclama sorprendida mientras Meiko suspira con resignación.


End file.
